Losing
by yukibozu
Summary: I have lost it all, help me pick up the broken pieces of my heart. Maybe this time I'll find love without loneliness Love Triangle


Hey guys, this story has been swimming in my head for a while, fueling to this story was my recent interest in neji/saku/sasu. Yes, that will be the pairing, but who will it end with?

This story is set when Sakura is 17. Sasuke came back from Orochimaru's so Orochimaru never of course took over him body, but instead he killed Orochimaru. Itachi is of course still alive and well….well not in the head, but I still love him. lol I think I'm going to keep the part when Sakura helps kill Sasori though.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

yawn

Sakura woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside her window. She looked at her alarm clock.

'11:00 AM…' She muttered a few times.

…

…

Suddenly it clicked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SHITFUCKDAMNGODFUCK!!!!!BLASJKJDOIUR!!!" Sakura began yelling in a colorful language of random words coughsoundscough and a few profanities.

"I'M LAAAATE!!!!!" She wailed as she ran as fast as her feet could take her. She sped through town; bumping into people, knocking a few things down, and ripping off shingles of roofs with her speed. She finally got to her destination. The hospital.

Sakura was expecting an angry Tsunade, that's what she got, except worse.

"SAKURA!!!!! YOU ARE 18 YEARS OLD ALREADY!!!!!! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE YOU'RE A LITTLE GIRL!!!!YOU KNOW TARDINESS IS NOT TOLERATED!!!!!" Both Sakura and Shizune had to hold onto the doorframe, Tsunade's outburst had caused a bit of a wind. -coughsarcasmcough-

"Gomen nasai Tsunade-shishou…" Sakura said quietly.

"Well alright I'll forgive you, this **once**."

"Arigatou!"

"Now I must be getting back to the tower, Shizune, ico."

Sakura sighed as soon as Tsunade left. 'She loves making me suffer doesn't she?' Sakura said to herself.

Sakura made her way to each of her patients in the hospital, doing check-ups, healing, etc.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the end of her shift, Sakura was exhausted. it was only about 6:00, so she walked over to Ichiraku, knowing Naruto would be there of course.

Sakura walked into the ramen stand and saw, of course, Naruto, talking to Ayame about his latest mission while having an extra large bowl of pork ramen.

"Naruto kun." Sakura said aloud. Yes sakura now called almost all boys her age with the honorific.

"SAKURA CHAN!!!! Come eat with me!"

"Hai, hai. Stop yelling, I can hear you." Sakura sighed as she ordered a medium size of pork ramen.

"Long day?"

"Yeah, some guys came back from a mission completely battered and destroyed. I had to heal all of them. Talk about waste of chakra."

"Wow, that sucks. Well, maybe my story will cheer you up!" Naruto began a reenactment of his last mission.

Sakura laughed at him acting. He was right, but then again Naruto always made her feel better.

Suddenly a chuunin walked to them.

"Sakura san? Tsunade wants to see you about a mission."

"Oh? Alright."

"Aww, but Sakura chan I was getting to the good part!" Naruto whined.

Sakura giggled.

"Tell me later."

"OKAY!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura walked home to pack. She had been informed of her mission. A simple one, so only she was needed. She would be leaving within a few hours.

On her way to the gates, she passed by Naruto and Sasuke who were walking back to their homes.

"Sakura chan! Are you leaving already?"

"Yeah, it's a short one though, a couple days maybe at the most."

"OKAY! COME BACK SAFE!!!!!" Naruto hugged her and she did the same.

"Goodbye…" Sakura whispered not making eye contact with the Uchiha. She hadn't since the day he returned, but she looked at him with an empty stare.

_flashback_

"_SAKURA CHAN! Teme is back!"_

_Sakura looked up. She saw Naruto, but more importantly she looked at the one behind him. _

"_Naruto, you forgot." She whispered._

_Naruto froze and looked at Sakura's figure as she began to shrink back._

"_Oh." Naruto mentally slapped himself. Sakura didn't want to see Sasuke. _

_Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her. She stared at him with a blank stare. _

"_Dobe, you brought me to see her as the first person to see? Why would I want to see such an annoying person?"_

_Sakura broke, again._

_End flashback_

She felt him look at her before saying "Hn."

She smirked, same old same old.

"Later." She said as she walked away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A week later.

Sakura lay on the ground, eyes looking up at the one in front of her. She coughed as she felt blood exploding from her lungs.

Sakura had bumped into an Akatsuki member during her mission. She was defeated, easily. She couldn't take them on by herself.

"Well, you know, even though I didn't really care for Sasori, it gave me a good reason to go out killing didn't it?"

Sakura stared at the man before her.

'Help me someone…' She fainted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Beep

…

Beep

…

Sakura opened her eyes.

'Where am I?' She tried to sit up, by fell back on the bed clutching her head in pain.

"Oh!" A nurse ran to her and gave her an oxygen mask, calming the writhing girl.

"I see you are up. We found you in quite a predicament."

"Oh."

"I see the doctor was correct, you did get injured a lot, especially in your head, causing amnesia."

"Oh." Sakura didn't know what to think, she didn't remember anything!

"Well other than the massive amounts of blood loss, broken bones, and head injury, you seem fine." The nurse said in a cheery voice.

"How long was I sleeping?"

"Gosh, you were in a coma for almost a month!" The perky nurse answered. "And since you were out so long, you healed up pretty nicely. You should be out of here pretty soon! Anyways, do you remember anything?"

"No…"

"Well that certainly sucks. Well, I guess you could stay here now. Our village is a nice small village." The nurse smiled.

"Thank you."

"I wonder if you were always this quiet. Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Well I'll check on you later!"

The nurse left.

'Finally.' Sakura sighed as she went back to sleep.

Sakura left the hospital three days after. And as annoying as that nurse was, she was right. The village was small, but the people were kind. She was already treated as family and worked at a ramen stand. For some reason, she really wanted to work there. So with the help of the villagers, Sakura began to pick up her life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hana chan!" Sakura looked up.

"Yes?" she said in a cheery voice. She looked up to see the lord of the village.

"You know how you asked us a week ago if you could go out into the world to visit places to find you lost memories?"

"Yes?"

"Well even though I don't want you to go, it's much too dangerous for our little Hana chan! Ahem, getting back on topic, we have agreed."

Sakura launched herself and screamed a thank you.

Sakura ran back to the apartment she lived in and began to pack. She had lived in this village for almost a year and felt it was time to find what she lost.

Sakura began walking out of the village waving behind her as the entire village bid her farewells and come back safelys.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yes this was rushed. haha but who cares. So how is it? Kinda random and corny, but I'm hoping It will get better with time. Review Onegaishimasu!


End file.
